In recent years, the range of applications of solid-state imaging elements has spread to an extensive range including digital cameras, various mobile terminals such as mobile telephones and the like, surveillance cameras, web cameras for chatting via the internet, etc.
There are cases where a photonic color filter that uses an inorganic material is used in such a solid-state imaging element.
By using photonic color filters (called simply color filters hereinbelow), downscaled and thinner pixels are possible.
However, color shift undesirably increases as the angle of the light that is incident increases.